This invention relates to a spinning ring device for a yarn machine which has the ability to wind yarn at high speed and with minimum drag on the yarn to avoid breakage of the yarn.
In yarn winding operations the yarn is taken from a yarn package and wound at high speeds on a tubular spool or bobbin. The yarn is guided in the winding operation by a traveller supported for movement on the ring at high speeds around the winding axis under the influence of the yarn. The speed of the winding operation is limited by the friction between the traveller and the ring and the drag of the traveller on the yarn to prevent the drag of the traveller on the yarn from causing breakage of the yarn. Breakage of the yarn necessitates shutting down the operation of the machine and results in an inefficient and uneconomical yarn winding operation.
The present invention provides a novel spinning ring device in which the ring holder is mounted for rotation and driven in the direction in which the traveller is moved by the winding of the yarn around the axis, thereby decreasing the relative movement between the traveller and the ring in the winding operation and decreasing the drag of the traveller on the yarn.
The improved spinning ring device of the present invention embodies, inter alia, a novel rotational mounting for the ring holder and a novel drive transmission means which imparts rotary motion to the ring holder while the ring holder is moved along the winding axis to wind the yarn uniformly on the tubular spool or bobbin.